RahSafer
by En Gen Nero
Summary: Okay, Chapter 8 is out. Alot of talk in this one. I may do a sequal to this. However, this one won't end so soon.
1. Chapter 1, The magic planet of RahSafer

This is Rah-Safer, Animal Crossing, Robot Desert in Space style!

Disclamer, I own only the Main character, none of the other characters.

Star Punch, the Cyborg girl, had a regualr human family, She lost one arm and one half of her body in a car accident, she was rushed to the hospitle where they had to give her a new robot half. She continued on with half a real body. She looked stupid in all that metel. Luckly, The doctor hade some Cyborg hiding skin, so know one knew she was a Cyborg. Star Punch moved out one day and Moved to a town called Rah-Safer. Little did she know, it wasn't a city on earth, it was a planet in outer space! She went on a train that blasted into the Clouds! She Was now outside of earth.

Star Punch, with great amazement, said, "What the,Where am I going?" Just then a robot kitty came up to her and said, " Wow, A Cyborg, I have not seen Any of these ever!" Star Punch was now Beddazzled, " Who are you and how did you know I was a cyborg?" The Robot Cat said, " I am called Rover the Rocket." Then Star Punch asked him, " Why are you called Rover the Rocket?" Then Rover the Rocket Blasted through the train roof and then came down and Exploded! Star Punch was like, "What THE!" Then as soon as the Dust cleared, Rover showed up and said, "WOW, THAT WAS SO REAL LOOKING, YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I ACTUALLY EXPLODED, IT ALWAYS WORKS!" Star Punch Could not believe her eyes, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Rover answered, "With magic!" Star Punch Then said, "Come on, That makes no sense! How did you really do that?" Then Rover the Rocket said, "Well, I have these Fake bombs, I drop one and the I drop down before the dust clears!" Star Punch was Mystified, but she decided to tell about herself, "I am Star Punch, My destination is Rah-Safer!" Rover the Rocket yelled, "Wow, that Planet ROCKS! I can't believe you are going there, Why are you going there?" Star punch answered, "I am moving, I think!" Rover the Rocket Said, "Moveing ROCKS, the sound of boxes hitting the floor, the huff you take when you finnaly arive, the new house smell... wait, I am a robot, I can't smell, so anyway, where are you staying?" Star Punch had not figured that out yet, "Doh, I forgot to Pick the House From the Catalog!" Then Rover yelled, "WHAT!" Then he Did his rocket routene, When the dust cleared, he yelled, "WOW, THAT IS BETTER THE SECOND TIME! So anyway, why the heck would someone move without planning the stay, I must get you a house quick!" Then he thought for a while and yelled with Briliance, "Wait, I have a friend on Rah-Safer that sells stuff, let me give him a jingle. Be right back!" Star Punch Talked to herself for a while, "What does this all mean? Why am I going to a different planet that I think I see, it is one big ball!" She looked and stated what she saw, "I see, pyramids, four colored dots in a square and other colored dots in other places, and one big white dot and one big green dot and one smaller brown dot an a big grey splotch with some blue and more sand color." Then Rover the Rocket came back saying, "Good news, My friend has 4 houses for sale, Cheap as dirt, of course he hasn't been able to furnish the houses, so he is willing to take a lost, You have money, RIGHT!" Star Punch didn't think about that either, "Doh, I didn't Think about that either!" Rover the Rocket did the routene again and...

The rest has been Abriged! (he talks and goes wow, we will continue to the advice part)

"Well do not worry, These have a thing of working out, so do not worry! Well, the train stops here, This is Rah-Safer, the Robot Desert Planet! Perhapes we will meet again, Goodbye Star Punch!"

Star Punch got of the train and looked around, She saw a Beautiful desert on the Train Station, She saw everyone Walking around, going into the Pyramids and puting up tents. Just as she walked down the Last step, something came wout of nowhere and Shouted, "HEY! YOU! CYBORG GIRL!" A Raccoon Robot walked up to her and said, "I am Tom Hook, I run the store, Rover the Rocket told me all about you!" Star Punch asked, "Why are you called Tom Hook?" Tom Hook held his hand up, at the end was... a HOOK! Star Punch just said, "eew." Tom Hook said, "I can not believe you had nothing planed for moveing, never the less, the houses are right this way!" Star Punch followed the Raccoon Robot to the four colored dots she saw on the train. Tom Hook told her, "Okay, you may look in the houses." So She looked at the houses, first, she entered the Red house. She saw a nice stone tyle with brick walling. She also saw a radio and a journal on a box. She thought a firplace would be the best typ of furniture for this style. Then she looked in the yellow one, It had an old flooring with even older walling. Light shined through the windows. It had the same furniture.She thought that flowers on a dirt pyle would perk this house up. Then she looked in the green one, It had some charcoal flooring, It also had the same furniture, but that was the best part, it was dark in there, the wall was dusty, cockroaches came out of the walls. She odded that one out. Finally, she went into the Orange house, It had a metal flooring, some sturdy looking wall, the same furniture, she thought that this house was the best out of the 4. She Yelled, "I PICK THIS ONE, THIS ONE, THIS ONE!" Tom Hook told her, "Splendid, First off, this house is empty, you will have to earn money to furnish it. Also, that Gyroid can sell stuff, It also is able to talk to you and set a message to travlers. It could make your door look like one of your parterns you create at Sablesaw and Mablesaw's talor, Do not worry, They do not have robotic buzzsaws, they have regular robotic hands, everyone here is a robot. Finally, The house costs 19,800 bells." Star Punch thought she heard wrong and said, "I am sorry, what?" Tom Hook repeated, "19,800 bells!" Star Punch Yelled, "YEAH RIGHT LIKE I HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!" Tom Hook told her, So ya can't pay for it, then you must have thrown all your money out the window. Oh Well, You might as well work at my store. And Watch out for the Spanish Devels." Star Punch asked, "Might I ask who the spanish Devels are?" Tom Nook said, "There names are Octavio495 And Low Blow! There are some nice characters that I will tell you about now, Ace Eights, Bo Bob Gon,Emerald Bot and Sprocket!" (he doesn't need his name changed, he is already a robot) So anyway, Come over to my store tomorow, Sleep for The day." Then he walked away. Star Punch Went for a walk utill she came to a house, the sign said, Emerald bot. She knocked on the door, out came a beautiful frog like robot made of Emeralds. The Emeraldbot said, "HEY HAH HEY HAH, I am the emerald Frog, hello, and you are?" Star Punch just said, "You are one wierd frog, So, uh, My name Is Star Punch." Emerald Bot yelled, "WHOA, A CYBORG, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE OF THESE. So where do you live?"  
Star Punch told him about her house and then the little emerald bot said, "Sorry to hear that, well good luck paying your house of. GOODBYE!" Star Punch skiped off to Her house and went in to sleep. She thought to Herself, I sure hope Tom Hook is easy on me!

End of chapter one

I would Like some feedback for my first Xhapter, I thought I would go the way alot of people are going. I would like some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2, Mole Tanks and Spanish Devels

Disclamer: I have the roanoke for the Pirates of the crimson coast expansion pack, got it first time I purchased the expansion, wanna see? Tough! I really do have it though!

Star Punch woke up the next morning, when suddenly, an earthquake started up right in front of her house. She went outside and yelled, "What in the name of my hinnie is going on here!" Just then, a big Metalic Tank with a big drill on it showed up, it had two arms, one of which was holding a pickax and it had this really ugly face on the front of the arm Base. It's entire body was made out of a Shiny Metal. Then It Talked, "Hello, I am The Sonny Mark III, Reseti Series. Sometimes I forget my name. So allow me to tell ya guys about why I am here. I am sort of a red button Police Tank!" Star Punch asked him, "Red button? What the heck!" Then The Tank said, "Yeah, Thats right, by the way, is my drill in the way? Sorry, let me put that away for ya, okay! So anyway, the red button alarm goes off when someone forgot to push the red button outside by the door. I am sorry, but rules are not ment to be broken, I am not the one that made these rules up. There is someone else you do not want to meet! Come up into the serface, Brother!" Just then, It earthquacked again and this time, a Shiny metal SpiderBot showed up and it had another ugly, but not as, face. His hands were like shields made out of a drill andhe carried the same pickax. Then it talked, "I am Don Mark V, reseti series, I am here to introduce my self only, But seriouslly, Do not forget to push the red button." Then the Sonny Mark III continued, "You heard him, do not forget the red button. I will let you go easy seeing as how ya are not used to this, but I won't go easy next time, so push the red button every day before you go to sleep, now... **SCRAM!**

They then went under the ground creating the same earthquake. Star Punch told herself, "Whoa. That was cool." Then she walked to Tom Hooks store where on the way, she saw a flier for the filming of Sand Wars, with Lucky V (the 5th) as Luke Sandtreader and the Vladinator as Darth Vladin. She went to see for a while, she heard Luke Sandtreader saying, "I Know you, You KILLED MY FATHER!" Then the other guy said, "No Luke, I had nothing to do with the death of your father, he got killed in a sky diving accident!" Then she heard Luke yell, "NOOOOOOOO!" Then she continued on to Tom Hooks Store, She was almost there when suddenly, someone pulled her. It was a Big red metalic Octopus. The Robot Octopus yelled, "I am Octavio495 and I am this towns GREATEST FEAR! Then she said, "Wait a minute, you are, ONE OF THE SPANISH DEVELS!" Octavio495 said, "Si, now Get her, Low Blow!" Just then, a big Navy Wolf Bot with Piercing yellow eyes punched her in the butt. She yelled, "Hah, that was my cyborg butt!" Then she got punched in the other side and yelled, "Oww, why do you do this, stop being so mean?" Low Blow yelled, "Because we want to do it, you got a problem?" Then she said, "Yeah, actually, I do!" Then she Punched Low Blow as hard as she could, then he said, "Was that you best shot, I am made out of metal, ya ignoranus!" Then Octavio495 yelled, "We will let ya go ya twirp, but do not expect mercy next time, YA HEAR ME!"

They walked away and trampled over Star Punch. Star Punch thought, man, why doesn't the Police just arrest them. She went to the Police station but then it hit her, "I don't know where the Police station is!" So she went to Tom Hooks first. When she got inside, Tom Nook Yelled, "WELL... come, sorry, I thought you were a customer, well time to pay the debt, Hurrah! First, take this ax to Bo Bob Gon, okay!" Then Star Punched asked, "Why doesn't the Chief of Police Arrest the Spanish Devels?" Tom Nook answered, "Cause the head of the Police department, Ceaser King Bot, is Octavio495's Father, He is just as evil as Octavio495! But not to Worry, There is a Debate going on between him and Chief Boyarde! ChiefBoyarde is winning big time, so I am sure he will solve the problems of everyone." Then Star Punch took the ax and asked, "Can I have a map?" Then Tom Hook yelled, "What, you say it is to difficult to find your way through town without a map! Why, when I was a little one handed robot raccoon, we... oh nevermind. Here is your dang map!" Tom Hook handed Star Punch the map and she was on his way.

She somehow managed to find Bo Bob Gon's house, Out poped a little male Purple Robot cat wit a girl dress, it started yelling, "I love cross dressing because the spanish devels don't hit girls!" The Star Punch said, "well that is a load of bull, I got it right in the Hinnie! Here is your dang ax ya dang cat." Bo Bob Gon said, "whoa whao, careful with the swears there, I thought if I dressed up as a girl, they would not beat me up so bad." But star Punch said, "Why should you worry, you are made of metal?" Bo Bob Gon stuttered, "Uh well, it makes our circuts go wild, uhhh... VOTE CHIEF BOYARDE!" Then he ran in the house. Star Punch Then Went back to Hooks store.

When she arived, she had 400 tooken away from the house bill, then Tom Hook said, "Okay you can take the day now, just because... well, let us just say, I know how your day went!" Star Punch Thanked him and went back home, but before she went inside, "Oops, don't forget the magic button that makes sure I do not get yelled at by that...

The rest has been Abriged

She was inside, resting for the long day of tommorow.

Chapter two end

I expect some kikbacks with this story, dang, I sure hope someone reads.


	3. Chapter 3, Devils for Full House payment

Disclamer: Do I have to do the disclamer everytime? No! Sorry for calling Tom Hook Tom Nook in chapter two, dozed off.

Star Punch woke up the next morning and thought, " I am in a town full of mean people and people who can't talk for beens, I want satisfaction." She ran out of the house, she ran so fast that she was about to run into someone else, they both screamed, "LOOK OUT!" And they totally wiped out. She crashed into a Green Ostrich Bot. The thing said real fast, "Hi, My name is Sprocket, Nice to Meat you, Gotta Go!" And then it ran off. Star Punch wondered what that was all about. She did not care, she just went off too Hooks shop.

Star Punch walked in and Tom Hook was yelling, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS, THOSE MEDDELSOME PUNKS, WHY I AUGHTA..." Just then, Star punch interupted, "Excuese me." Tom Hook took no time to listen, he just told here, "Here, This job will get your whole house paid off... CAPTURE THE SPANISH DEVELS. Did I tell ya that Octavio498 used to be Augusto498. Ceaser King Bot is the leader. Oh and someone named Kabukiyakiyamatomashimatanatomahashiyabanarocanawanchiyabadorocanamaralasacorokototoronamiasayanamakiyukiyamatoreconemokeno... But that's too long to remember, so let's just call him Kabukiyakikamato... that is too long to remember too, how about just Kabu, and he is bringing his Radio controlled robot friend, Rizzoto. I know, it is a wierd name, but that is what Kabu called him. Soanyway, they are moving to town to show the invention of Rizzoto. Now back to the spanish devels.Aces Eights might have some technology. GO RUN, NOW!" She ran out the store and went to aces eights house. When she got there, she knocked on the door. A plasma beam shot out of the door. She barely dodged it. Out poped aBlue Robot bird with a big gun, he had a bandana. He yelled at Star Punch, "WHAT EVER IT IS, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! GO AWAY!" Star Punch had just got a chance to say, "I am here to get something to defeat the spanish devels" Aces Eights told her, "Okay, I will tell ya this, they go after people in a tank on Sundays, they chase everyone with a helicopter on Moondays. So anyway, make them come to your house in the tank, activate this forcefield mine, they will drive over it and get caught. Go in the house but DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON, Sonny Mark III, Reseti series's drill will destroy the guys's tank and then the cops will come, since you do not have a phone, I will call them, I will tell them this, Snear on Ceaser king bot's rules, Chief Boyarde is gonna be chief anyway. LOCK EM UP. So, now, ya gotta get crackin." Star Punch asked him, "I don't want reseti to come up and what is Moonday?" Aces eights just told her, "NEVERMIND THAT, GET CRACKING!" Star Punch ran.

While she was running, she saw the sadow of a giant tank. The guys were in it yelling, "Yeah, now it is time to get destroyed! Run and scream all ya want, it will not help." They kept swapping words. Star punch started off, "Yeah, it will not be I who goes to the pound."  
"Oh yeah, try our new SPIKE WEAPON!"  
"You are not smart enough to use a cannon?"  
"This is more deadly."  
Yeah, well I have plans for you, you will not kill me, besides that spike could only affent someone on a wall."  
"OH YEAH, WELL GO IN YOUR HOUSE AND STAY THERE, I WANNA CRUSH IT ALONG WITH YOU!"  
She quickley placed the mine down and went in the house. The tank was surrounded in a forcefield. Star punch slept for 1 hour and woke up and went outside. The guys were Talking to her in a bulliesh manner, "Well, the girl finally comes out, well, time to get..." Before they could finish, an eartquake started, Octavio498 yelled out, "AH SHI..." But Low Blow slapped him before he fineshed. Then the tank explodedan the guys were sent flying. The ugly mole tank showed up and looked around for what exploded, then the police came and arrested the spanish devels. Aces Eights showed up too, he gave Star Punch the thumbs up and everyone left. Star Punch started walking, saying to herself, "Well, I might as well go to Tom Hooks store and..."  
"NOT SO FAST!"  
She was Halted by the big Mole tank, it started yelling." YOU STILL FORGOT TO PRESS THE BUTTON, AND I GOT A SCAR FROM THE EXPLOSION, I CAN PAY FOR IT, BUT IT WILL CAUST YOU EARNINGS FOR THE CAPTURE!"  
"What earnings?"  
just then, a random police car came in and gave her some money.  
"I'LL TAKE THAT!"  
Sonny Mark III took the money and thought... "Since it was the spanish devels, I decided I will only take half of the winnings, okay, BUT DO NOT LEAVE THAT BUTTON ALONE, DO NOT FORGET TO PRESS IT NEXTIME, ONLY IN EXTREAM EMERBANCIES... come to think of it, that was an emergancy. STOP FORGGETTING, Now... **SCRAM!**"  
Star Punch was confused, she just walked to Hooks store. Hook told her, "Hurrah, you compleated paying off your house, tommorow, we can talk about remodleing your house. But now, go to bed. DO IT NOW, IT IS LATE!" Star Punch went home...

(Abriged sceane)

She got home, pressed the button.

(Abriged sceane)

She went to sleep, for the rest of the day. To be continued.

I will continue this later on, I manely did lots of writing, and yet, I rushed it, oh well, I hoped ya enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4, what a robot means by control

Disclaimer: ONLY THE BADDEST OF THE BAD MAKE IT AS BADGUYS, NO MOODIES AND NO SNOBS. JUST MEANS AND THE VERY SNOBBY ONE!

It was anther day in Rah-Safer. Chief Boyardee Just got Elected Chief of police, Kabu Came over with his invention, everything was happy.

As soon as Star Punch Walked out, one of the other houses blew up. Then she saw Kabu, Awhite and red robot cat, controlling hisinvention, Rizzoto, a blue mouse botwith an anntenne and a beard. He made him shoot everything with a laser. She ran over to Rizzoto and tackled him. After this, Kabu Yelled, "What is going on, I am trying to destroy town."Star Punch yelled, "NO YOU WON'T I WILL BEAT YOU!" Then she ran, it was thursday at 1:59. The dump truck was almost at the dump. She went into the dump and burried herself. Kabu and Rizzoto went in the dump and Rizzo got ready to laser her, but the Dump truck came and took them away. She uprooted. She went to Hooks to talk about remodleing.

She got to Hooks and Tom Hook told her right when she got in, "TIME FOR REMODLEING, BIGGER AND BETTER. BONUS PRIZE, YOU GET A CABANA LAMP." He threw the Cabana lamp at Star Punch and it fell to the floor. Hook Continued. "Second Bonus prize, a R the R Action Figure, (Rover the Rocket) With real explosive action." He threw the toy at Star Punch and it blew up. It reshaped though. Tom Hook Continued talking. "Third Bonus Prize, A roof the color of your Choice." Star Punch quickly said Purple. Tom Hook continued, "FINALLY, YOU MUST GO TO THE BLACK HOLE, WHERE ALL THE TRASH GOES, I ACCIDENTALLY THREW OUT SOMETHING, GO GETTUM! PS: IT IS AN IGLOO MODEL!" Star Punch gasped. She had a twisted thought in her mind. She told nook, "But some people who are destroying the town, I can't go there." Tom Hook yelled, "TOO BAD, GO THERE NOW, OR I WILL RECONSIDER REMODLEING YOUR HOUSE, NOW GO GO GO!" She ran out the door.

She looked at the map, she found the black hole before she could say Kabu's whole name. But she ran back to Hooks. She yelled at him, "HOW CAN THERE BE AN IGLOO ON A DESERT PLANET?" Hook said to him, "WHAT, YA THINK IT WAS MADE HERE, IT WAS MADE ON WHAT YA CALL EARTH, NO GO GET MY IGLOO MODEL!" She ran out.

She got to the Black hole again and went down to the entrance. She saw rolling barrels of doom, ripping up blades, pulveriseing hammers and alot more. She walked down and saw a little blue in some trash near the end of the ledge. She grabed it thenwalked to the exit, but Kabu and Rizzoto showed up. Kabu told her, "I want Rizzoto to talk because I want to be a moron who does not knooow how toee hey, stop thia talk." Star punch was puzzled, "WHAT IS GOING ON, WHY CAN'T KABU SOMETHING OR OTHER TALK IN SENSE! The Rizzoto stepped forward and said, "Bet you are not going to expect this." Rizzoto reached for the antenne and broke it. He then said, "That's right, I am not being controlled, infact, Kabukiyamawhatever is the controlled one. My brilliant robot mind transmitter is controlling him, I can controll him with my mind. And now, I will use the gravity remote and push you in." Star punch got pushed into the pit of the barrels of doom. She smashed her fist in the wall and held on. She said to herself, "I am like GUTZ GUY, THE POWERMAN!" Rizzoto got a gun out and went to the edge of the cliff. HE pointed it at himself, thinking he pointed it at Star Punch. "NO FEAR THE BLOW OF MY GUN!" He shot it. "YEEEEOWWWW, let's try that again. NOW DIE!" He pointed the gun at Star Punch, He almost fired but got blasted with water. Then he malfunctioned and fell down. Kabu snapped out of being brain washed... untill Rizzoto Functioned again and shot blindly everywhere. Then, Aces Eights showed up. He shot more water. Rizzoto Dodged. Then Aces said, "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! I WILL SHOOT!" He obviously was not Star Punche's sister. Rizzoto Shot a big blast rom the gun and fell off the cliff. HE grabed on to Star Punch. Then Star Punch said, "I am like a barrel of monkeys." Rizzoto mind controlled Kabu to go after Aces Eights. But Aces Eights shot him with a stun missle. Then went to the cliff and shot Rizzoto. He fell off screaming, "NOOOOOOO, I'M FALLING, I'M FALLIN, WHAT A WORLD!" Then Kabu talked in perfect sense and said, "What the, what happened? Where am I? Where is my invention? Well, it looks like I am in the black hole garbadge disposal. As for my invention, it went down the destroyer. Dang, my invention, I put brain controller on him and he controlled my brain. I cannot believe it." Star punch yelled, "Great, could ya get me out of here."Kabu picked up the gravity remote and saved Star Punch. Then Star Punch said to both of them, "Thank you for saveing me both of ya, and Aces eights... I am not your sister." Aces Eights was like, "Yeah, about that." They simply walked home.  
At home, Star Punch pushed the button and went in the house to find that there was a tv at the end of the room, she watched it.

The Tv blaired, "The Spanish devels are lose, Somehow they manadged to get out of prison. They are on the city Tarrot. A city across the Sand Dunes. Only a Sand Walker could cross that. CAPTURE THESE BADGUYS!" Star Punch had to do something, but she already pressed the button, so she went to bed first. To BE continued.

I stink at fanfiction. How did ya like it.


	5. Chapter 5, The Beauty of a cramp room

It has been a while for anyone to talk about this, but Let's just do the disclamer.  
I made my own AC character, his name is Squid, the octopus.

Star Punch woke up thinking about today, she went outside to see Kabu holding tickets out. Kabu told her, "Thanks for releasing me from the hypnotic spell, for a reward, I BOUGHT YOU TICKETS ON A SPACE CRUISE. It is called, the Spirit of Rah-Safer. I got tickets for the Cozy room, thought, ya know, how small your... uhh... okay, it got an upgrade but not the Point. It is still a nice room, compact playstation, compact bed curtains, compact bathroom with a shower that turns into a bathtub. It is a cozy mans dream home. I might even live there. And yes, it's got a kitchen. So you can sleep and have food and entertainment. And... It has a Spaceview window. Now that is cool with a K O! You Will be happy, happy, HA-PEE! Everyone loves to be happy!" Star Punch took the tickets without saying anything and went to the station. There it was, leaving for a three day cruise. She went on and went up to the ticket booth in side. "Hello, show me your ticket." said the ticket lady. Star Punch showed her the ticket and she was shown to her room.

She walked down a long hall untill she got to a thin door. "Here is your room, and no, we are not kidding." said the ticket lady. She crawled in and looked around. To her left was a bed with curtains that come down from the room. On the right was a chambered bed. Then she crawled further and saw a giant window looking into space. On her right was a bathroom that pulled out from the wall. On her left was a Play Station that pulled out from the wall. And looked behind her and saw a Kitchen, with plenty of room. Then she went back to the bed and pulled the curtains down. She started to close her eyes when..."HEY STAR PUNCH!" It ras Rover the rocket. "MAN YOUR ROOM IS MUCH BETTER, CAN WE TRADE ROOMS, MY OTHER FRIENDS HAVE BETTER ROOMS TOO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE..." Star punch yelled, "ROCKET, DO YOU MIND! I am trying to try out this new bed!" Rocket told her, "I got to friends who have agreat rating room and a Best rating room. I unfortunately have the low rating room. Maybe you could look at how much yours is better than mine, and how my friends have a better room." Star Punch did not like how that sounded, but before she could say anything, she was dragged out of her room. Then Rover the Rocket Draged her to his room. Rover yelled at Star Punch while dragging her to his room, "My two friends names are Dolivina and Rolfus! YOU'LL LIKE THERE ROOMS! THEY ARE SO COOL!" People Went outside and complaned, "Be Quiet, I am trying to watch my soaps." or, "I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP, BE QUIET!"

Then, Star Punchgot to the room. She went inside and saw, It wasn't as cramp, but if you wanted to chose between Bath or Shower, too bad, you get the shower, and no playstation, no outer view window, It had a kitchen, and a bed like her own but that was it. "Okay, that's my room now..." He dragged her outside quickly and went to Rolfus's room. "NOW LET'S LOOK AT THE GREAT ROOM!" Return of the Complaining idiots. When they got there, they saw a sign that said, "Keep out please, I am scared easely." They opened the door and saw... who knows, it had a bag on it's head. Star punch went in and looked at the poor figure, she said slowly, "Hi, I'm Star Punch. You must be Rolfus." The thing said, "Correct.you are probably wondering why I didn't jump up." Then Star Punch Said, "No, But I would like to see you take your bag off, I wanna see a face." He did it, revealing a Hideous Tiger. Horror Violin noises started playing. Star Punch yelled, "PUT IT BACK ON, PUT IT BACK ON, PUT IT BACK ON!" The poor robot tiger put his bag back on his head. Star Punch complimented him, "I like your room, A fireplace, two bedrooms, a Bathroom, an outerview Window, a play Station, a kitchen and a livingroom. You know, I think you look cute with that bag on your head. But can I ask you something. What is a robot supposed to do with a bath or a shower?" Rolfus answered, "They put people from other worlds in there, to a robot it is useless, We use the oil mode." Rover Went on talking without thinking, "That is cool but I think we have to leave." He started draging Star Punch across the floor until they got to another door.

Rover said to her, "Dolivina lives here, Let's go in." Star Punch was like, uhh, Sleeping sign, we can't go..." But Rover didn't listen, he barged right in. There, he saw a room, With Six bed staircase, you can sleep at the bed at the top, or pull out one of the five beds by the stairs, and pull yourself in by a bar. She saw there was two bathrooms, Two playstations, A big living room,A kitchen and a white Robot Kitten on a chair by the fire place. She went over to the white kitty and said, "Hey, I am one of Rovers Friends, can I sit here." The Cat nodded. Star Punch Then said, "I like the staircase bed idea, I cannot believe you can aford a room like this. This is amazing." The Cat said, "Thank you, my family is rich, they can afford lot's of things, but they ain't millionairs yet. Also, I would like you to get out, because you inturupted me when I was sleeping, but I would like talking with you when the sign is down.." Then Star Punch went out, said bye to both Dolivina and Rover and went back to her own room.

She could not believe she was back in her old room so soon. She made Supper, Took an oil Bath, Played some video games and then went back to sleep uninterupted. But she got up soon, went outside and tried pushing the red button she forgot was at her home. She went back inside and went to bed, dreaming about the next day. But little did she know there was a plot going on. To Be continued.

This chapter is a little cool cause she is in space, and I used alot of words, but then I realized, most of the chapters were about 1000 words long..


	6. Chapter 6, There's no escaping them, pt1

Thus is Chapter six. Not last chapter. But She will face some new badguys. Like The Gangster Boss.

It was another day aboard the ship. As Star Punch was sleeping. There was a knock on the door. Star punch did not listen, she went back to sleep. The door knocked again. She did not ignore it this time. She went to the door, opened it and... IT WAS THE SPANISH DEVELS! They went in and left one person, the leader of the group, **CEASERKINGBOT!** They went in and closed the door. Ceaser yelled, "I AM HERE TO GET MY REVENGE FOR SENDING THEM TO JAIL! I do not have good grammer. NOW LET'S GET CRACKING!" They went sraight to the window. He told his goons to go to their spaceship. He went up to the rear view window. He Kept banging into it untill it broke. He went out and the ship came under the Cruise ship, He jumped inside the ship and took off.

Star punch was about to be sucked into space. There was a Window Repare button that sent out a call for the window repare maid. She had to get to it somehow, it was above the PlayStation. But how was she going to reach it, there was no stick and she was close to the broken window. She found a way to get to it. She tried going to the space that wasn't broken, then she tried climbing the wall, and she fell once. But she was able to reach it the second time, and then, someone came in.She was booted out of the room for a while, she had to find somwhere to stay untill the room to repare. She almost went to Rover's room, but... well you should know why that would not work. She decided to go to Rolfus's Room to Make him feal better about Being ugly. But just then, he saw A giant spider tank bot chase a Eggplant Colored Cow Bot down the hall. She did not know Don Mark V was on vacation. She was going to do something, but she decided That the Cow was the badguy, so she went in Rolfus's room.

She went down and sat on a chair, and talk about things that would make Rolfus Feal better. Then she went to the window to look down on Rah Safer. She saw a spaceship heading for a city. then she saw a giant ocean of quicksand surrounding the city. Just then, Someone knocked violentally on the door. Then it broke open revealing the same guy Don Mark 5 was chaseing. The Cow Screamed with Insainity, "EVERYBODY, THIS IS A ROBBERY, GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" The guy held a Gatling gun. She went up to him and Kicked him in the nut area. Her Stupidity led her to relize, robots don't have balls, so she sat down on thechair and said to Rolfus, "Hey, I wanna see your face again_. play along_." He revealed his face, but all theCow said was, "Ouch!" Then Star Punch and Rolfus traded words.  
"Star Punch, why did you think that would work?"  
"I thought your ugly face might repel this guy."  
"you know, that really hurts my feallings."  
"I don't think eggplant head would bare seing your face, so..."  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
"Eggplant head, you have the inteligence of a rock aswell."  
"WHAAAAAAAT!"  
"And your uglier than this guy is."  
"NOONE COULD BE UGLIER THAN HIM!"  
"And your temper is really short, I could tickle your nose and you would blow up."  
"(In dissorted voice) Stop it, stooop it, insult overload, Temper meter skyrocketing! GAH, (out of dissortion) ANY MORE OF THIS AND I WILL EXPLODE! I WILL GET YA NEXT TIME, OR MY NAME AINT FORD GASKERVILE!"  
Then he went out of the room. Rolfus and Star Punch Traded words again.  
"How did you know that would work?"  
"Uh, I thought there was some sort of meter gauge."  
"Dumb, yet lucky."  
"I guess, well I better get going, my room should be about done."  
She was wrong, They said she could not enter the room for another day. She went back to Rolfuses room. She explaned what happened and went up to a bed. She Looked up to the ceiling where she saw a deranged knife wielding maniac! He fell off, but she got off faster. When she saw who it was, she screamed, "WHAT THE... HOW DID YOU SURVIVE? IMPOSSIBLE!" It was Rizzoto. She is just having a bad day today. After that speach, they heard a thud, but that was probablly because Rolfus's chair tipped over after he jumped up because of his paranoya... You know what, I aint sure I have the right term, from now on, we are going to use Scares Easely Syndrome... Just kidding. Rizzoto Prepared to talk all about how he survived. "You wanna know how I survived? Well..."

The rest has been abriged. (sorry)

"And that is how I survived!"  
Then they all talked together. Star Punch first.  
"That's it, your secret is you are made of indestructable metal and you climed up the rocky surface?"  
"You betchya!"  
"(Maybe it will work on him) Uhh, Rolfus, uhh, could you..."  
"Get out of here, now!"  
"Hehehe, So, a guy with a paper bag over his head tries to tell me what to do. So might I ask? OR WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"  
"I will show my face!"  
"Ooo, Gonna show me something before you bullcock me huh?"  
"Last warning!"  
"Still not gonna, sorry."  
"Very well then. (I hate to do this, but it is for are lives.)"  
He showed his face and that eerie violin music played.  
"AHHHH, PUT IT BACK ON! AHHH, I NEED SOME EYE GOUGE!"  
"Here, I got some!"  
Rolfus sprayed the mace on him.  
"WHY DID I ASK FOR THAT!"  
"Wanna go to jail while you are at it?"  
He handcuffed him.  
"You may have done that but I have yet to begin my assalt!"  
is head was spreading a green aura. White appered behind him and was now touching Rolfus which Star Punch wasn't looking at because he still had his bag off. And then, bang.  
"Now the first thing I want you to do is put that bag back on your head."  
Rolfus reached down and Put the bag on.  
"Second, take these hideouse claws you call cuffs off of me!"  
Rolfus uncuffed him.  
"And finally, I want you, to GET RID OF STARPUNCH!"

To be continued.

Sorry, but you are going to have to wait for the rest of the episode. CHapter 7, There's No Escaping them, part 2.


	7. Chapter 7, There's no escaping them, pt2

Chapter seven of the "one day, could be a soap opera" story of Rah-Safer. So, before we go on, let us take a recap on last episode.

Last episode.  
"Star Punch got attacked by the spanish devels. Then she risked her life calling for the repair maid. While her room was being repaired, she thought she would see her masked friend, Rolfus. While she was talking, a Purple Cowbot with green on top, holding a gatling gun, busted in. All the insults Star Punch said to him caused him to have a temporary meltdown. After he regained his streingth, he left. (Sounds like anyone?) Then she went back to her unfinished room and then Went back to Rolfus where she went in bed, got attacked and got Rizzo cuffed. She forgot, however, his ability to control peoples minds. Rolfus was sent to kill Star Punch. and now... The continuing Saga"

Rolfus was after her. She had to do something quick. She thought about taking the bag off, but what would that solve. She had to look for something. Just then, she spotted an emergency kit. She opened it and found 10 items. Fire Newtralizer, Lasso can, Brain rod, Crack Begone, Flash pen, Rust Lust, Door Doomer, First aid kit, Repair kit, and a Ray gun. She also found instructions. She read them andstarted to chose an item, but she was running out of time. Shewas thinking about using the Rust Lust or the Ray gun, but she decide the Brain rod was best for this situation. She also took the rust lust as a finisher. She ran up to Rizzoto and planted the brain rod in his head. It sent a shock into his body then ejected itself into Star Punch's hand. Rizzoto was fritzed. He started talking nonsens. "I...Spritz...Doomed...Coockies." Star Punch found a space chute. She had to act fast by thowing him in space. She sent him down the chute where he would be traveling for years. She payed her farewells and then sent Rolfus on a chair. She sat down as well. They swaped words.  
"Thank you for saving me."  
"It was nothing. All I needed was the brain rod."  
"Are you sure he will never be seen by us again?"  
"I should have used the rust lust."  
"Well it looks like you're famouse now. You better leave before we both get killed."  
"I should, my room is probablly done."

Back at the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT AINT DONE YET?" Her room was not fineshed, the nurse told her everything. "We were almost finished, when some Yahoos trashed the windo again. Good thing our grip is perfect, we could walk on the walls if we wanted to. So we still have work to do. Hey, I here this place has a bubble jaquzi. The room is flooded with giant bubbles. Check it out, it is cool." So Star Punch went to go searching for the jaquzi room. On they way, she bumped into the Don mark V Reseti Series. The Don Mark V had only this to say. "Look out for a raging Cow robot in holding a gatling gun, he looks dangerouse to people not my size." Star Punch told him, "Yeah I bumped into that guy, taught him a thing or two." Don Mark V was like, "Ya got lucky, he seams to have the same type of dissorderment as my brother." (Remember when I said, sounds like someone?) Then they both walked off.  
Star Punch found the jaquzi. She opened the door and a huge bubble came out. She went in, closed the door and saw a Hundred Huge Bubbles. She also saw floating with the bubbles, Emerald bot. (Remember him, the frog bot made of emeralds?) Star Punch tried grabing a bubble, and up she went. She went right up to emerald bot and swaped words.  
"I didn't know you were going to be here."  
"YAW YAW, I have enough money for a Luxury room."  
"Still hyped in crazy talk I see."  
"WHOA, A NEW WORD ADDED TO THE DICTIONARY!"  
"Ooookay."  
"And Now, I am in a Luxury Spa."  
"It's a Jaquzi."  
"AND I'LL SLICE THE PRICE OF ANY DICE!"  
"That's interesting."  
"And now, I am going to be shiny clean."  
"Okay, I am going to drop down."  
Star Punch Dropped down into the jaquzi and had a good time. Emerald Bot also talked to her.  
"So, why are you here?"  
"Kabu got me tickets."  
"Not bad."  
"And now, I get to Enjoy my trip."  
Just then, the Ship shook. Star Punch looked out her window. She saw the Devious Spanish Devel Gang. She got out of the Jaquzi, which untill now, she did not notice it was oil, to keep the robots nice and clean. She Got out and then a Robot escorted her to the garadge. He gave her instructions. She had to save the cruise ship from the Spanish devels. She had no choice but to fight.  
She got out there and shot the Spanish Devels. But the ship was on forcefield. Then Star Punch got Called by someone. It Was Ceaser King Bot. They swaped words again.  
"Hehehe, Now we get to kill you, and then everyone one will be doomed."  
"There is something you gotta know."  
"What?"  
"I...I...I LOVE YOU!"  
"...FAG!"  
(to herself) "It was worth a try."  
She spotted a Deshielder missle button. She had to press it. But she also had to distract Cseaser King Bot.  
"You cannot win Star Punch."  
"There is something else you have to know."  
"Another Gay coment?"  
"You're open."  
And then she shot. The missle hit them and destroyed there shield.  
"OH, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"  
Then He shot at Star Punch. Star Punch dodged the shots. She had to think of somethng. It was risky, but it just may work.  
She was heading right for them, in a shooting rage. The Lazers did not damadge the enemy ship. She was dodging all the shots those guys were throwing at her. She timed it just right. She Ejected out of the Ship and The panish Devels went spinning into Rah-Safer. Star Punch was later resqued by a mystery figure after being unconsionce.  
When she regained concionsness, she saw the figure as a green, unpolished, Ostrich bot. The texture was not as smooth as the others were. Then he and Star Punch swaped words. (There is alot of word swapping going on.)  
"So, we meet again."  
"Who are you and where did we meet?  
"I am Sprocket."  
"Wait a minute, you crashed into me that one day, am I right?"  
"Yes, I am here to save you. And good news, your room is finished, you can go back in now."  
"Thank you for saving me, but why?"  
"We will talk about that some other time. For now, I got to get you back to your room."  
The landed in the garadge and Sprocket escorted Star Punch into the room. Star punch layed on the bed. Sprocket Pulled the Curtains up and star punch went to sleep. And so, she was finally able to rest. No more problems came at her.  
End of Chapter.

This may not be a masterpiece, but I still think it turned out well. She met two people she remembers bumping into before, and she finally gets to rest. A Happy Ending.


	8. Chapter 8, A cruise too far, pt1

Disclaimer: This is going to be, A Cruise too far, part 1.

It was a day call Starday. Star Punch woke up and went to the kitchen to look at a calander. She saw when she boarded on Burstday, helped Kabu on Wanday, and had a whole ordeal on... on... well that aint important, the point is, it was the day Star Punch had to get off. When the Ship landed, She, Emerald bot, Rolfus, Dolivina, Rover the Rocket and Sprocket got off. Then they saw Kabu again with another robot. Kabu started talking. "Hey, Star Punch, How did ya like your visit. Because, I found out the Spanish Devels got out, they also stole a ship from the town they are hiding in. We can get there by a ship. The Captian, however, is a crule one. He could Rip Roar the whole boat if someone gets him mad enough, I got tickets,so we can go there, today!Also, I made a new Robot. Whew, I'm on fire with talking. So anyway, it's name is Axel Roller, It can roll into a ball and take out a whole city. But it is only used for defense. It is able to chase something forever, It can even go over any terrain, even walls." Star Punch Looked at it and then said, "It is an elephant robot that... that looks really, really... CUTE! Ehem, so anyway, I do not see how it could possibly roll into a ball, and are you sure it will not turn on you?" Then Kabu gave her the scoop. "No, I am possetive he will not turn on me. But he is not ready to be tested yet."

The rest of the old chapter has been abridged

"So anyway, lets go into... the LAB!"

They all followed Kabu into his house. Kabu, carrying his new robot, just put it on a slab, and then started fixing it.

1 minute later.

"It is done," yelled Kabu, "I shall test to see if it works." He got out a remote and tried controling the elephant bot. The Elephant bot started to walk. Then it rolled up the stairs. Kabu told everyone, "I think it is ready." Star Punch told him, "I was really expecting a Frankenstein spoof." But Kabu told her it wouldn't happen.

After the caught up to the robot. They were heading for the ship. Kabu and Star Punch Traded words with each other.  
"The ship ride is free because the Admiral, named Admiral Pain, is a but hole. Yes, take his name seriously."  
"Wow, a free ride."  
"He is a mean rotten monster. It is safer to to staw right near the stern, where he is not."  
"Wow. I guess I could stay away from him."  
Then Rolfus said a few words.  
"But what if his wife is near the stern. He is married to a Goddess!"  
Then Kabu and Rolfus traded words.  
"He couldn't be married to..."  
"Her name is Robina, Just as mean as her husband."  
"She know a spellbook full of magic?"  
"She is the enemy of our good god. Minamozati. And no one knows exactly what she is."  
"Maybe getting on the boat is a bad idea. Two seriously awful people. A guy that can lift 500 pounds plus and Evil and Powerful Goddess. It aint safe."  
"No, scolding those Spanish Devels is worth it."  
"I could Beat them with your face."  
"No, Boooo! Insulting and wrong."  
"Uhhh... I could use Axel Roller."  
"Only if it is indestructabul."  
"Yes."  
"Even then, It may not work. Use the remote!"  
"Robina can fly and A. Pain is too fast to be affected. There are other ways he can dodge it."  
"What ever."  
Then Aces Eights and Kabu traded words.  
"I worked there, only Birds are allowed to work there."  
"Who works there?"  
"Besides those mean people, There is Jaywalker, Rome Service, Pingy Piper, Does Soothing Music, the Twirp, The Cabin boy, andTwingy, the Ships barber."  
"And all of them are...?"  
"Birds, yep."  
"You used to work there, what were you?"  
"I was an exotic..."  
Everyone covered there ears.  
"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."  
Then they unpluged them.  
"So people feal alive. So we might as well go in."  
Then star Punch and Kabu traded words again.  
"Can we stop talking, I am starting to snooze."  
"I am too."  
"Let's go on the ship, before we start yet another conversation"  
"Agreed."  
Then they got on the ship and some big eyed bird greated them.  
"Hello, I am Jim Noto, but people just call me the Twirp. I feal that is offensive."  
Then the twirp showed them all to their rooms. They all looked the same so they were not visited for looks. They were only visited for friends. The rooms looked like luxury. Had oil showers and other robot bathroom goods. The bed was so comfortable, it was like sleeping on a cloud.

While checking on their rooms, they heard soothing woodwind music. Aces eights opened his door and talked to it. "Hey Pingy! How has buisness been?" She said it was better than she thought it was. like they thought the music would be perfect in certain situations. Then she left.

Aces eights went back into the room. Star Punch was about to go to sleep when... She heard thunder and lightning. Everyone went outside. They saw nothing was wrong. Just some black robot Bird with a witch hat and a watermelon shirt. She started yelling. "Alright everyone, my name is Robina!" Then the whole room filled with horror lightning. She continued talking. "I am a goddess. MWAHAHAHAHA! But you knew that. I am the meanest and most powerful girl on board. Now here are some rules. For starters, STAY AWAY FROM ME! Second..." They all covored their ears.They couldn't stand her ranting.  
"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."  
Then they unpluged them.  
"So, now that you people know to stay away form me and my Husband, just listen to this warning, we do not forgive."  
Then she left.  
"Oh, and have a nice, safe ride... maybe. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She said, after poping her head back in the room.  
They all went back into the room. None of them could shut down. They were too scared. This trip could be a nightmare.

To be continued

This chapter is mostly talk and little action, I am sorry about so much talk in this chapter.Next chapter might be good though.


End file.
